Drabble Time!
by DulcetRipple
Summary: Drabbles involving different characters from Noblesse. Will up rating when necessary.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Random drabbles (the 100-words exact type) with Noblesse characters - just little things to work on while I try to churn out a longer fic. Thought I'd put a couple in one chappie to make up for the shortness : )

* * *

><p><strong>Butterfly Over His Shoulder<strong>

**Character(s): **Takeo, Tao, Shark

**Rating: **G

* * *

><p>Tao found it odd that harmless animals seemed to always gather near Takeo, no matter which country they were in. It was cute when Takeo came to ask him what these animals ate. Tao always had the information prepared beforehand.<p>

"Get rid of that ugly _thing_, or I'll do it for you." Shark growled, readying his knife.

Takeo glared. Before he could speak however, Tao did, "You do that and I'll make sure the higher-ups know. This butterfly's installed with the latest spying technology, worth _millions_."

Shark shut up.

Later, Takeo whispered in Tao's ear, "Thank you."

The hacker grinned.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Shelter From the Storm<strong>**

**Character(s):** M-21, Rai

**Rating:** G

* * *

><p>M-21 watched Frankenstein's house from a distance. He was struck by nostalgia and could almost picture the children's antics. Now however, drenched and feeling that he had done something unforgivable, those warm memories seemed impossibly distant. He beat his fist into the ground, cursing. If only he hadn't been such a fool…<p>

"The children missed you."

M-21 was startled out of his reverie by a familiar voice.

The rain stopped, or rather, a white blazer was protecting M-21 from it.

Perfectly composed, the Noblesse spoke, "Follow me. The ramen's getting cold."

M-21 laughed for the first time in a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow White<strong>

**Character(s): **Frankenstein, Seira, OC

**Rating**: G

* * *

><p>Hyo sighed deeply as his eyes trailing down immaculate snow-white hair, a dopey, love-struck smile on his face. Deciding he wanted to try even if it ended in failure, he confessed one day after school, "Seira, do you want to go out?"<p>

She gently shook her head, "You are far too young."

His jaw dropped. They were the same age!

A few days later, he overheard Seira talking with Principal Lee.

"Miss Seira, as always, I look forward to your cooking tonight."

She nodded, blushing.

Hyo slowly backed away, eyes wide, thinking he had just stumbled upon a forbidden romance.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: <strong>These drabbles were really fun to write :3 Feel free to give me some prompts (words or ideas) in reviews~


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you for prompts guys & sorry for the slow update :D btw, the second drabble contains a spoiler for chapter 211 (I don't think it's that major, but wanted to let you know anyway).

* * *

><p><strong>Science vs. Magic<strong>

**Character(s): **Frankenstein, Rai

**Rating: **G

* * *

><p>Frankenstein was a proud man of science. A long time ago, he had sought forbidden knowledge using inhumane methods. With enough research, he believed he could defeat even those legendary beings with abilities beyond human imagination.<p>

The day he met Cadis Etrama di Raizel was the day he changed his mind.

The ability that truly made him admit magic trumped science was neither mind control nor his Master's Blood Field. Given enough time, science might be able to replicate both.

The ability of Instantaneous Costume Change however, utterly disproved the law of conservation of mass.

Frankenstein was completely in awe.

* * *

><p><strong>Dream<strong>

**Character(s): **Tao

**Rating: **G

* * *

><p>Tao woke up in the middle of the night, wanting a glass of water.<p>

Much to his horror, he found that his slippers were gone, replaced by cookie crumbs.

Alarmed, Tao headed towards the kitchen, only to find that it was already occupied. He held his breath as he neared, watching the figure turn. It was an enormous cookie with razor-sharp teeth, glaring straight at -

Tao woke up sweaty and traumatized. He swore that he'd never eat Rai's cookies again.

He also secretly wondered if the "juice" Frankenstein had given him earlier had anything to do with this nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>No Use Crying Over Spilled Ramen (Sorta Sequel to Snow White)<strong>

**Character(s): **Frankenstein, OCs, Rai's bowl of ramen

**Rating: **G

* * *

><p>After being rejected, Hyo vowed to get stronger. That was why when his Sunbae asked for his lunch money the next day, he refused to hand it over. His Sunbae grabbed a nearby lunch and dumped it on his head.<p>

Said lunch happened to be Rai's ramen.

They were both sent to the principal's office.

Touched by how angry the principal got on account of him getting bullied (or so he thought), Hyo finally understood Seira's choice. Principal Lee actually made his Sunbae _cower in fear_.

Hyo bowed before he left, "Please give Miss Seira happiness."

Frankenstein raised an eyebrow.

[EXTRA: That Sunbae mysteriously transferred the next day and was never heard of again.]

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: <strong>I don't know why Hyo keeps showing up haha :P More prompts ouo? (If you have any pairings in mind, feel free to suggest)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews :3 I was so inspired that I managed five drabbles instead of three~! A couple of pairings overlapped, so try to read the drabbles separately. Otherwise, it'll seem like there's a love square/pentagon where one wasn't intended.

NOTE: Upped rating to T because of "Uniform".

* * *

><p><strong>Uniform<strong>

**Character(s): **Tao, M-21

**Rating: **T (for suggestiveness)

* * *

><p>M-21 entered his room, after a tiring day at work. He leaned on his desk and let out a breath, leisurely loosening his velvety black tie.<p>

Tao licked his lips, watching every single one of M-21's movements from his laptop monitor.

The Ye Ran security uniform was impeccable. Tao found himself quite impressed with the Boss's designs, especially when M-21 unbuttoned the form-fitting shirt to reveal his toned chest and trained body.

Silver eyes suddenly stared straight into the camera. "Don't you want to do more than watch?"

Tao almost tripped over his cables in his rush to M-21's room.

* * *

><p><strong>What's with Your Hair?<strong>

**Character(s): **Takeo, Tao

**Rating: **G

* * *

><p>The cold night wind whipped Takeo's hair back and forth. Both he and Tao were sitting on Frankenstein's porch.<p>

Takeo glanced over at the other man, whose shirt as always, exposed his shoulder and made him look far too tempting. He coughed when Tao caught him staring, saying something random, "I want to get a hair cut."

"What?" Tao looked at him, concerned. "B-but, why?"

Takeo shrugged.

Tao spoke up, _"I love you-"_

"I do too." Takeo admitted instantly, shocked by Tao's sudden confession.

_"r hair."_

Awkward silence.

Takeo face-palmed. Tao chuckled, pulling the sniper in for a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Would that be... Greedy of Me?<strong>

**Character(s): **Rai, Lord

**Rating:** G

* * *

><p>"Cadis Etrama di Raizel, I have always respected your decisions. However, this one time, I must question what you are thinking - keeping such a dangerous human by your side."<p>

Raizel's crimson eyes flickered in the lamplight.

"You and he are from different worlds." The Lord placed a heavy hand on Raizel's shoulder, "Please remember that."

Raizel was silent for a moment. Then, he slowly lifted the Lord's hand off his shoulder and bowed, "I wish to keep both my duty and him." The Noblesse hesitated for a second, "Would that be... Greedy of me?"

The Lord did not answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Just Be Friends<strong>

**Character(s): **Yuna, Shinwoo, Seira

**Rating: **G

* * *

><p>Yuna rejected Shinwoo without giving it much thought. A small part of her felt that she had all the time in world to change her mind.<p>

Only after Shinwoo almost _died_ protecting her, did Yuna realize her own misconception.

Time stopped for no one.

A single tear rolled down her cheek when she rushed to Shinwoo's hospital room and saw Seira sitting next to him. Their hands were intertwined. Sunlight streamed through the windows and illuminated Shinwoo's relaxed smile and Seira's blush.

Yuna smiled bitterly at the irony. Now, he was the one who saw her as just a friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Sucks to be You... Hyo<strong>

**Character(s): **OC, Yuna, M-21

**Rating: **G

* * *

><p>Hyo thought he knew why he had failed with Seira. She was a foreigner, no wonder her tastes were… Unsusual.<p>

He was convinced that his feelings for Yuna would work out. After all, she was just a normal, beautiful Korean high-school girl.

Just as he was about to confess however, he saw her gazing longingly out the window. He followed her gaze. The only person on the empty school field was the grey-haired security guard.

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Hyo exclaimed. _Were all high school girls nowadays into older guys?_

The teacher growled, "Shouting in my class? FIVE LAPS!"

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: <strong>As always, reviews are much loved! I like listening to music while I write, so if possible, I'd like some songs for inspiration? (I listen to a lot of different languages so it doesn't have to be English ^^)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Phew, sorry for the late update. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>We're Not Alone<strong>

**Character(s): **Takeo, Tao, M-21, Frankenstein

**Rating: **G

* * *

><p>M-21 woke up to find himself strapped to an experiment table. Takeo and Tao were bound on either side of him.<p>

Footsteps neared.

"Why are we here?" M-21 demanded.

Eyes narrowed, "You know exactly why. Now, _tell me_."

The trio remained silent.

"Fine then, you leave me no choice." The scientist leaned towards Tao and whispered something into his ear.

Tao shook his head, "I won't sell out my comrades, Boss, not even for the fastest and latest laptop model. I'll _never_ tell you that it was actually M-21 who broke the washing machine!"

Frankenstein grinned dangerously.

Tao paled.

"Oops?"

* * *

><p><strong>Type<strong>

**Character(s): **Shinwoo, Seira, Regis

**Rating: **G

* * *

><p>The first time they'd met, Seira had hoped. The second time she gave him his bag back, she'd known for sure. He was her type.<p>

Once, Regis asked her if she was okay with him assuming she was weak.

Seira brushed back her hair, "If that's his 'type' then yes."

The illusion was bound to end however. When up against Union-sent agents, Seira was forced to take out her Death Scythe… in front of Shinwoo.

She wasn't sure what she expected, but it definitely wasn't him saying, "That was soooo cool!"

She blushed and smiled one of her rare smiles.

* * *

><p><strong>No More Perfume<strong>

**Character(s): **Frankenstein, OC

**Rating: **G

* * *

><p>One day, Hyo smelled perfume on the principal when they passed each other in the hall.<p>

He frowned. Seira never wore perfume. Could it be that Principal Lee was _cheating_?

The next day, the principal came in smelling like a _different_ type of perfume. How many girlfriends did this guy have?

After around a week of this, Hyo barged into the principal's office.

His jaw dropped when he saw Principal Lee spraying some perfume on himself.

"Hello, Hyo… May I help you?"

Hyo's accusations died in his throat. "I, uh… You… you smell nice." He dashed out in a rush.

[Note: In case you're wondering, Frankie was experimenting and trying to create ramen-flavoured perfume xD]

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Holidays<strong>

**Character(s): **All residents of Frankie's house + Shinwoo & co.

**Rating: **G

* * *

><p>"This looks <em>soooo<em> real!" Ikhan exclaimed, examining Frankenstein's virtual fireplace.

"Yeah. Now hurry up, it's your turn." Shinwoo gestured while eating some snacks.

"I still can't believe Ahjussi is beating us all at Monopoly."

M-21 smiled.

"Hmph." Regis crossed his arms. He had gone bankrupt.

Takeo and Tao joined them soon after they were done washing the dishes.

The only thing that ruined this perfect heart-warming moment was the horrific aura coming from the house owner, who was sulking in a corner.

Frankenstein's cell phone rang. He read the text message:

**Cheer up lol ^^ - Cadis Etrama di Raizel**

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: <strong>btw, I listened to all of the songs in the reviews_... _You can tell which song inspired which fic by the title, but it might not be what you expected, because I took some (*cough* tons of) artistic liberty. Happy holidays, guys! & I'll try to write more during the break~


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **As always, thanks for all the reviews and faves! ;A; Am currently trying and failing to write a Noblesse chaptered fic. Well, at least I can still write drabbles~

* * *

><p><strong>Target<strong>

**Character(s): **Takeo, M-21

**Rating: **G

* * *

><p>Takeo sighted his target from the corner of his eye. He went over all the weapons in his arsenal mentally, satisfied that they were all present. The enemy didn't stand a chance.<p>

He nodded towards M-21, his comrade in battle.

"Incoming." Five projectiles were thrown his way. Takeo caught them effortlessly. His hand-eye coordination had been renowned even in the Union.

M-21 gave him a thumbs-up and Takeo smiled, placing the dishes he had caught into the sink. His arsenal - trusty pink sponge and a cloth of matching colour, would surely destroy the enemy - a horrible ramen stain.

* * *

><p><strong>Guys' Night Out<strong>

**Character(s): **Takeo, Tao, M-21

**Rating: **G

* * *

><p>"So… What are we doing here again?" M-21 asked, confused.<p>

"Well, the Boss insisted we should hang out like normal guys do. He didn't want us to spend every night cooped up in the mansion." Tao answered.

"But we go to the school every day -"

"That's our _job_, it doesn't count." The hacker stared intently at the screen before him, "I can't believe this Takeo! You said it was your first time. How can you be so good?"

"Headshot."

Tao's cry of despair echoed throughout the PC Bang.

M-21 shrugged. It _did_ look interesting and… _fun_, "Can I try?"

* * *

><p><strong>Girl Talk<strong>

**Character(s): **Suyi, Yuna, Seira

**Rating: **G

* * *

><p>Suyi invited both Yuna and Seira over to her house so they could have some "girl talk" time.<p>

"I've been wondering for a while now," Suyi asked with a grin, "which one of the guys do you think is the most fashionable?"

"Tao," Yuna answered, "with his black nail polish… or perhaps Principal Lee."

Suyi and Yuna said their next words in unison, "I wonder what shampoo he uses."

Seira's voice was gentle but firm, "Rai-nim."

Yuna and Suyi looked at her, curious.

What they didn't know was that Seira visited Rai's closet regularly to iron his (many, many) uniforms.

* * *

><p><strong>No Luck<strong>

**Character(s): **Suyi, Yuna, Seira, Shinwoo, OC

**Rating: **G

* * *

><p>Shinwoo slouched on the schoolyard bench, complaining, "I have no luck with women!"<p>

"I can totally sympathize, man," said Hyo, who was passing by, "Why is true love so hard to find?"

He was just about to offer to be Shinwoo's friend (they could complain about their luck together), when he heard Yuna's voice, "Shinwoo! Hurry or we're going to leave without you!"

Hyo turned and saw Yuna and Suyi waving in Shinwoo's direction, with Seira behind them.

Hyo's jaw practically dropped to the ground. Since when was having three gorgeous ladies offering to walk home with you "no luck"?

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: <strong>Aaaah, running out of prompts. C'mon guys, throw some random words/ideas/songs my way xD


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Aaaah, it's been forever since I last updated this. Forgive me! Here's five drabbles as an apology.

* * *

><p><strong>How Tao Affords All the Latest Software<strong>

**Character(s): **Takeo, M-21, Tao

**Rating: **G

* * *

><p>"Your speed is impressive." M-21 commented, barely dodging a blow. He retaliated without holding back. Sweat stained his brow and rolled down his bare back.<p>

Takeo nodded in acknowledgement. He was bare-chested as well, with bandages wrapped around his hands. They were participating in one of the regular sparring sessions Tao had suggested.

"Look over here, guys!"

Both of them stared at Tao, confused.

A camera flashed.

"… ?"

Tao laughed nonchalantly, "Just gathering data~"

M-21 and Takeo turned back to each other, shrugging, not seeing the evil glint in Tao's eyes.

"I wonder how much this will auction for..."

* * *

><p><strong>The Boys Are at the Bar<strong>

**Character(s): **M-21, Takeo, Tao, Regis

**Rating: **G

* * *

><p>"Why are we doing this again?" Regis inquired.<p>

"Well, this is how guys usually bond," Tao explained patiently, "by going to a bar, getting totally drunk and talking about whatever random stuff comes to mind. I thought it would be a good teamwork exercise for RK-4."

M-21 and Takeo stayed silent, knowing that disagreeing with Tao was futile.

"Pardon me sir, but I can't let you enter." The doorman stopped them, "We do not allow minors in this establishment."

All eyes fell on Regis. He brainwashed the doorman, muttering under his breath, "Hmph. I'm older than all of you combined."

* * *

><p><strong>Curiosity Killed the Cat<strong>

**Character(s): **Tao, Yuna

**Rating: **T (for hints at inappropriateness... slashy inappropriateness)

* * *

><p>Tao couldn't help but notice how Yuna seemed to head off into her own corner when the others played Counter Strike lately. Even from a distance, he saw the excited glint in her eyes.<p>

Was she was playing some new game he didn't know about?

Unable to resist, he hacked into the browsing history of the computer she always used.

"Hm…" Tao looked over the data in his own room.

Suddenly, his eyes bugged out.

_/"Take me," the younger male panted._

_His werewolf lover smirked, "As you wish." Then he reached out to stroke…/_

Tao fainted due to blood loss.

[Note: I just realized what Yuna had been reading could actually be perfectly innocent. "Take me..." the younger male panted. _"To McDonald's. Please?"_ ... "As you wish." Then he reached out to stroke..._ the other's hair_. Haha]

* * *

><p><strong>Some Days<strong>

**Character(s): **M-21

**Rating: **G

* * *

><p>Some days, M-21 is in the Union's lab again. He looks around and there's machinery and medicine that all amount to the same thing - <em>Pain<em>.

Some days, M-21 smiles, because he sees M-24 next to him. They share a laugh about something insignificant and everything seems all right.

Most days, the pain comes back, and suddenly the world dims and M-21 is screaming, as the foremost thought in his mind becomes _dig dig dig_, even though he knows the ending to this story.

M-21 wakes, drenched in sweat, wondering if when he finds their names, the nightmares will end.

* * *

><p><strong>Milk Helps You Grow<strong>

**Character(s): **OC, Regis, Ikhan

**Rating: **G

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Regis demanded, as he walked over and saw Hyo with an arm around Ikhan. The shorter boy did not seem pleased.<p>

"Ah, just telling our _little_ friend here that he seriously needs to drink more milk." Hyo chuckled, "Now that I think about it, I'd offer _you_ the same advice."

Regis nodded without skipping a beat, "Why yes, I've heard that milk contains many nutrients and is good for one's complexion. Thank you for your recommendation."

Ikhan pulled out of Hyo's hold and whispered rapidly into Regis' ear.

"He means that... we're short…? Hmph, how inelegant."

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: <strong>Phew, still open for any type of prompt. Hope you had fun reading ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Finally had some spare time to whip this up :D Thank you for all the lovely reviews~!

* * *

><p><strong>Night Club<strong>

**Character(s): **Takeo, M-21

**Rating: **G

* * *

><p>M-21 did not like nightclubs. Something about the overwhelming crowd made him too on edge to enjoy the music.<p>

The only reason he and Takeo were here was because Tao wanted them to keep an eye on a shady character. (M-21 spotted their target screaming and waving his pants in circles overhead, out of the corner of his eye. For the love of -)

He spared Takeo a glance and much to his surprise, saw a man walk up behind his comrade.

The man spoke, "_Hey there_, beautiful lady -"

Takeo's expression was priceless. M-21 coughed to hide his laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Gejutel's Day Off<strong>

**Character(s): **Gejutel, current Lord

**Rating: **G

* * *

><p>"You have worked very hard, Gejutel. I think you should rest for the day."<p>

"Yes, my lord."

Gejutel had been dutifully helping the current Lord learn more about the history of Lukedonia over the past few months.

He sighed as he entered his room and sat down on an antique chair, thinking about how quiet his life had gotten without Regis.

He turned towards the contraption in front of him and stroked his beard, musing, _hu__mans may be simple creatures, but they created the most interesting things._

Gejutel booted up the laptop Tao had given him and logged onto Skype.

* * *

><p><strong>Driver's License<strong>

**Character(s): **Ikhan, Shinwoo, Rai, Frankenstein

**Rating: **G

* * *

><p>Frankenstein was experimenting with pills for the trio when he sensed his Master nearing the mansion. His Master felt distressed and that sent the servant rushing to the doorway to see what was wrong.<p>

He had most definitely _not_ expected to see a red car roll up his driveway, with music blasting out.

"Shinwoo! Turn off the music, please!" Ikhan shouted.

"Alright, alright!" The music died down.

"_What_ is going on?" Frankenstein demanded, eyes already focusing on his Master, who sat straight and stiff, and looked pale as a sheet.

"Oh, I just got my driver's license." Shinwoo replied, grinning.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: <strong>OTL Couldn't think of anything for Hyo this time around... I'll try to update faster, but I really can't say for certain... Prompts, ouo?


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Thanks for all the prompts & reviews ;D They really inspire me!

* * *

><p><strong>Wedding<strong>

**Character(s): **Rai, Frankenstein, Tao, M-21, Takeo

**Rating: **G

* * *

><p>"Master… this ring will act as a seal on your powers…" Frankenstein trailed off, noticing a whispered conversation.<p>

"This is so exciting! I hope I'll get to be best man," Tao whispered.

"Tao, I think you're jumping to conclusions…" Takeo replied.

"What do you mean? He's giving him a _ring_, for goodness sake! M-21, say something."

"Um… you might want to look up."

Frankenstein loomed over them, expression stern, "Explain yourselves."

"We were wondering when the wedding'll be." Tao answered eagerly.

M-21 and Takeo both paled and backed away.

Tao kept talking, "I'd be a great DJ at the wedding!"

[Extra: Frankenstein: "I'm afraid you won't be able to do that. Our wedding happened nearly a millenium ago." /couldn't help myself, sorry]

* * *

><p><strong>Art<strong>

**Character(s): **Rai, Regis, Shinwoo, Yuna, Ikhan

**Rating: **G

* * *

><p>Regis' eyes widened in awe from the sheer elegance of Raizel's movements.<p>

The majority of class had abandoned their projects and simply watched as Rai stroked his pencil powerfully across the paper canvas. He looked fully focused and determined.

Rai lowered his pencil. The entire room feel silent.

Slowly, overwhelmed by curiosity, Yuna, Ikhan and Shinwoo approached.

Yuna coughed lightly and Ikhan adjusted his glasses. Shinwoo's reaction however, was far less discreet. He held up the picture and exclaimed to the world, "At long last - somebody who shares my love for stick people!"

A light blush dusted Rai's cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>SFC<strong>

**Character(s): **M-21, OCs

**Rating: **G

* * *

><p>"This is getting out of hand…" M-21 muttered as he walked past the neon banners held up by SFC (Security Fan Club) members outside the school gates, professing their undying admiration for the Ye Ran guards.<p>

It was time this nonsense ended. There was no reason those girls should look up to someone like him.

"Don't block the doorway." The words sounded harsher than he had intended.

The girls looked close to tears.

M-21 gulped, feeling guilty, and couldn't help but add, "Thank you. The banners look pretty nice actually…"

The girls looked close to tears again - tears of joy.

* * *

><p><strong>And Takeo was Never Seen Again...<strong>

**Character(s): **Takeo, Tao

**Rating: **T

* * *

><p>Takeo rolled over in bed. He reached out and when his finger didn't wrap around a trigger, his eyes shot open.<p>

He swiftly noted that he was in Tao's room. It was obvious considering the amount of technology around. Plus, the hacker was lying right next to him, awake.

"What in the world happened last night?" Takeo demanded.

"Well… You got drunk, did some pole dancing and when we got back, you puked all over the couch."

Takeo paled, "Please tell me you're kidding… about the couch."

"Sorry man." Tao looked grim, "For the record, it was nice knowing you."

* * *

><p><strong>Hyo's Birthday Party<strong>

**Character(s):** Shinwoo, M-21, Regis, OC

**Rating: **G

* * *

><p>Hyo sighed, moping on the school bench. At this point, rather than wish for a girlfriend (which was his original plan), he'd much rather just have <em>anyone<em> wish him "Happy Birthday".

"Are you Hyo?"

Hyo blinked in surprise. The grey-haired security ahjussi stood before him, poker-faced. "Y-yes?" he answered nervously.

"Follow me."

They walked to the cafeteria. With a signal from M-21, Hyo tentatively opened the doors…

He saw balloons _everywhere_, snacks on the tables, and surprisingly many classmates (even Regis, who he'd teased previously).

Shinwoo broke the silence, "C'mon in, birthday boy! We can't start the party without ya!"

[Extra: Frankenstein decided to loan the gym out to them, 'cause Rai was at the party. He spent most of the time eating ramen and losing COD.]

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: <strong>Hope you had fun reading these drabbles, despite my sometimes-off sense of humour. More prompts would be lovely :3


End file.
